


Four Times.

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Sonja doesnt actually show up, beware friends, but she sure does in Evens phone, furious isak, small segment, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Sonja texts Even constantly and one time Isak sees the message.





	

The first time it happens they are in the cinema. They are watching the latest Marvel film that came out upon Isak's request. Isak's legs lied rested on the seat in front of him as he popped pieces of popcorn in his mouth. "I know you don't like Marvel but you dont have to look so bored." Isak looked up at Even who cannot look anymore unamused than he was at that moment. "Im not bored, I just--I'm tired." He fibbed.

"I know you're lying, but its okay." He smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "It'll be over soon." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around Even's and continued to eat his popcorn.

As Even felt his eyelids closing, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, preventing him from getting in a little nap. He took a sip of Isak's drink to clear his dehydrated throat, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message on the screen, he choked on the drink as he read that was apparently from Sonja,

_So I've been really missing you and can't stop thinking about you. Maybe we can meet up soon and just have a good last time?_

Isak looked up at Even alarmed and hit his back to clear the choke up he was having, "Are you alright? What happened?" Even nodded and stuffed his phone back in his pocket as he cleared his throat, "Just--the drink went down the wrong pipe is all." He answered and smiled kissing Isak's cheek. He ignored that message.

\-------

The second time it happens, Isak and Even are sitting on the steps outside of the school, Isak leaning back against Even's chest, soaking up the bit of sun they had out today.

"How did you do on that test anyway? Was rejecting me for the past week to study worth it?" Even asked running his fingers through Isak's hair. Isak looked up to him and nodded, "I nailed it so yes, it was very much worth it." He teased with a glare in his eyes. 

"Are you meeting up with the boys this weekend?" Even asked. "Heard Magnus is throwing something for Vilde's birthday?"

"Yeah, we're going to pregame at Jonas'  then go out. Do you wanna come?" Isak asked. When Isak didn't hear a response, he looked up at Even who hid his phone behind his back. Isak looked at him in confusion, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Even lied with a smile on his face, trying to mask the reaction to what Sonja just texted him. "What are you hiding from me?" Isak asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I just--I got a text from someone and it was weird. That was all."

"Do I need to be concerned at all?" Isak asked. He didn't want to seem jealous or overprotective and immediately grab Even's phone so hopefully his calm nature would just allow the boy to be honest with him.

Even shook his head and locked his phone, stuffing it back in his jacket. "Not at all, I promise." He said as he wrapped the boy in his arms. 

\-------

The third time it happened Even is deep inside of Isak pounding away as the boys are filled with layers of sweat, love, lust and passion in between them. Isak had his legs wrapped around Even's waist as the older boy was grinding his hips, pushing in and out of Isak. Isak's hands were tugged in Even's hair, pulling it occasionally when it got too much. 

"Im so close, baby. Faster. " Isak groaned desperately begged as he tightened the grip of his legs to push Even in deeper. He looked up at his boy pulling him down to lips, kissing him.

Even heard his phone go off and ignored it as he knew both he and Isak were getting close. After he heard it buzz again, he reached over to the nightstand to see who was bothering him at the most inconvenient time.

"Babe, just leave it. Please." Isak begged, not wanting Even to get distracted and stop, especially when he was close. 

"It's okay, it'll just take a sec." Even said as he continued to move his hips as he unlocked his phone and opened the unread message. His face fell at what was on his screen.  It was a photo of Sonja. With less clothes than he would of liked. And by less clothes, he meant no clothes. Even swallowed the lump in his throat and was interrupted by Isak.

"Why did you stop? Come on Even." Isak said pleadingly. Even nodded and tossed his phone aside and picked up his ministrations and soon both boys were finishing.

\--------

The last time it happens is when all hell breaks loose. Well sort of. 

Even and Isak are sitting with the boys, Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi in the courtyard of the school at a table, chatting at lunch. They are eating their lunch, catching up about their weekends. When Even felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out to check. Even with how frequent Sonja texted him, it was still impossible to know when it would be, to even decide if he should check or not. So he pulled it out and looked at the message.

"Why are you always looking at your phone so strangely? Who have you been talking to?" Isak said jokingly, teasing Even for always looking so distraught after a text.

When Isak didn't hear a laugh in return, he scowled in response. "Let me see your phone." Even swallowed and put his phone back in his pocket. "It's okay, Im good." He faked a smiled.

"Even, give me your phone. I ignored it every time you have that reaction and nothing has changed. So what is it? Who keeps texting you? Let me see." Isak demanded.

With the forceful tone, the conversation stopped between the three boys as they watched the display in front of him.

"Isak, I said its---" And before Even can push him back, Isak took the phone out of Even's pocket, unlocking it and immediately saw what the message was.

Isak was quiet as he stared at the screen. Even looked at the boys awkwardly and back at Isak, "Babe." He said softly. "Its not what it looks like."

"What? You havent been sexting your ex girlfriend?" He challenges as he throws the phone at Even, grabs his bag and gets up, storming off. Even looked at the boys with their mouths agape and then runs off after Isak.

Isak didn't get too far from the table. He took hold of Isak's arm, "Look, I'm not sexting her. Okay, this isnt what you think it is. Okay? I dont want her."

"Then why the fuck do you have naked pictures of her on your phone, Even? Why didnt you block her?" He questioned. "Why didnt you tell me she was doing this if you apparently don't want her. Have you been sending her naked photos of yourself too?"

Even took hold of Isak's arms, "Please stop yelling. Just calm down. She has been texting me for a while now and I dont ever respond. If you look at the messages, you'll see that. No photos, no anything. I never know what to do when she texts and I didn't tell you because I dont think its of any importance." He shared honestly.

"What other stuff has she been sending?" Isak asked more calmly this time.

Even shrugged, "'Just like the photos and telling me she wants to ya know, sleep together one last time and stuff." He shared awkwardly.

"And you didnt think that would matter to me? You dont think I would care that your ex girlfriend is trying to get you back? You dont think I care enough about us to be fucking furious that she's doing this?" He asked incredulously. 

Even nodded, "You have every right to be mad. I just don't want to see you upset so I tried to hide it. That was wrong and Im sorry."

Isak nodded and kissed his lips, "Just please be honest with me. Okay? On another note, if she texts you again, Im calling her and I'll set her straight. Okay?" He deviously smiled. 

Even smiled and nodded, "Of course, I love you. You know?"

Isak nodded and kissed his cheek. "Love you too."


End file.
